Organ transplant recipients take expensive immunosuppressive medications for life. At the present time, cyclosporine (Neoral) is only available from one manufacturer and costs $500 to $1000 a month. The release of a generic cyclosporine would greatly benefit the transplant community. Because of a history of erratic drug absorption, for a generic cyclosporine to be clinically competive, pharmacokinetic characteristics should closely resemble those of Neoral.